


Spring cleaning

by VanillaKiss



Category: BTOB
Genre: House Cleaning, M/M, Post-Break Up, Spring, Strangers to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-12-06 23:37:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18226955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VanillaKiss/pseuds/VanillaKiss
Summary: “I want to forget him.”“Then just throw his things out. You’re literally doing a whole spring cleaning.” Changsub sighed.





	Spring cleaning

**Author's Note:**

> for day1 of iljaeweekmarch19

“Yeah, yeah,” Ilhoon said, phone in one hand, two books in the other. “I’m sure. Look, I want to forget him.”

“Then just throw his things out. You’re literally doing a whole spring cleaning.” Changsub sighed. “Should I help you? My shift ends at 7, I’ll be there around 8.”

“No, just go home and rest! You’ll be tired.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yes. I’m hanging up. Bye.”

Ilhoon put his phone into his pocket and started packing his books into a cardboard box. His boyfriend broke up with him a week ago. They’d been together for almost 6 years and Ilhoon was planning to propose to him. He even bought a ring! But before he could have given it to his boyfriend, he broke up with him.

He wasn’t feeling okay at first. 6 years were a long time together. On the next day, when he looked into the mirror, he couldn’t recognize himself. His eyes were red after crying, he was pale, dark circles under his eyes. But his appearance wasn’t the reason he couldn’t recognize himself. He just stared at his reflection like he was seeing it for the first time. Everything lost its meaning. Everything lost its color. 

Now, after a week, he finally decided to move on. He tried to accept what had happened, and this is why he thought throwing everything away that reminded him of his boyfriend would be a good idea. But throwing things away turned into a spring cleaning. He actually found it funny how his boyfriend broke up with him in spring as if he was also doing this cleaning, throwing Ilhoon out. 

“Our relationship grew cold,” Ilhoon whispered what his ex boyfriend told him. “Yeah, cold.” He looked at the box on the table and turned back to the bookshelf with a sigh. 

“Hi, excuse me.” He heard a stranger’s voice from the living room and screamed. He screamed so loud he was sure everyone in the neighbourhood could hear it. 

“Don’t scream! Sorry! I didn’t want to scare you.” A man stepped inside. 

Ilhoon recognized the stranger. It was his next door neighbour who moved in a year ago. Ilhoon met him a few times but only spoke a few words. 

“Sorry, I just got home and I saw your door was opened and it’s a whole mess inside so I thought someone broke in,” the neighbour explained. 

“Ah, no! No one broke in. It’s just… Spring cleaning?” He laughed awkwardly. “Sorry, can I help you?”

“No! I just wanted to check on you and see if you were okay.” The man looked around. “Your boyfriend? I haven’t seen him lately.” 

Ilhoon gulped. “We broke up.”

“Really? I’m sorry.” 

“It’s okay.” Ilhoon shrugged and turned to the bookshelf. 

“Should I help you?” The neighbour walked behind him and reached for a book. “I’m free today.”

“No, I’m okay.” Ilhoon smiled at the stranger. “I’m Jung Ilhoon, by the way.”

“Yook Sungjae.” 

Ilhoon was shocked. He only talked to his neighbour for a few times and he was with his boyfriend at those times, so he never paid more attention to this man. Now he noticed so many things, like how tall he is, how plump his lips are, how good he smells. 

“I’ll help,” Sungjae said with a smile. “You look nice. I’m gonna be honest, I never liked your boyfriend.”

“Really? If you’d know him better, you’d like him.”

“Maybe,” Sungjae said and closed the cardboard box. “I talked with him more than I talked with you.”

“Really?” Ilhoon hummed. 

“Yes.” Sungjae nodded and walked to the table where the other boxes were. “Is this a ring?” He looked at the little box. “Were you two… Were you two maybe engaged?” Ilhoon felt his eyes on him.

“No. I wanted to propose to him,” He glanced at the man. “But he broke up with me before I could have done it.”

“And you’re surprised why I didn’t like him,” Sungjae rolled his eyes. 

“You can keep it if you want.” As soon as he said it out loud, he regretted it and blushed hard. Why would a stranger give an engagement ring to another stranger? Even if they’re neighbours. Idiot. 

“What?” Sungjae took the box in his hand and examined the ring. “It’s pretty.”

“Right?” Ilhoon’s eyes brightened up. “Keep it, it’ll probably fit.”

Sungjae tried it on his finger. It did. It did fit perfectly. “But this is an engagement ring. Are we engaged now?”

“No,” Ilhoon grimaced, hoping this would hide his embarrassment. “It’s not if you don’t wear it as an engagement ring,” he said, turning to his neighbour. 

“Well, that’s true.”

Ilhoon put down the books and went to Sungjae. “He’d have liked it. I know. He liked pretty things.” He patted Sungjae’s shoulder and took a deep breath. He just wanted to go back to his room and cry.

“No wonder he liked you,” Sungjae said, not looking at the short man. 

Ilhoon opened his mouth but closed it before he could say anything. This spring cleaning started to get very interesting. 

“Well, it’s too late now,” he said instead. 

“How long had you two been together?” Sungjae asked, leaning closer to Ilhoon curiously. 

“For almost 6 years.”

“WHAT?” Sungjae was taken aback. “And that bastard just dumped you? After all these years? But why?”

“I don’t know. He said our relationship grew cold.”

“Did you just let him go? This easily?” 

“Yes, I mean, based on what he told me when we broke up, he wouldn’t want it again. Not with me.” Ilhoon sat on a chair. “He’s a great guy. He’ll find someone soon.”

“And you?” 

“Me too, probably.”

“Well, for your information, I’m single. And free tomorrow.”

“Oh, really?” Ilhoon licked his lower lip. “Do you want to watch a movie?”

“Yeah, I’d love to.”

**Author's Note:**

> Twitter: 6vanillakiss


End file.
